1. Field of the
The present disclosure relates to test technology for a Light Emitting Diode (LED) backlight driver of a monitor power board, and, the disclosure further relates to a manufacturing method for a monitor power board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, monitors, such as LCD displays, generally require a backlight module for back lighting. Light emitting diodes are commonly used as the backlight source and may be designed into a Light Emitting Diode (LED) backlight module. Generally, an LED backlight driver is assembled on a monitor power board to drive the LED backlight module.
Considering costs, all components of an electrical device should be tested before being assembled together. For example, before assembling a monitor, a reliability test for the monitor power board is required. When all components pass the tests, costs associated with disassembly and damage (e.g. damage of the fragile monitor casing) due to problem components are eliminated. Additionally, the LED backlight driver assembled on the monitor power board should also be tested. Professional instruments, such as an LED load, are commercially available from equipment manufacturers to test the LED backlight driver. However, the commercially available LED load is very expensive.